


Put on a Show

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autagonistophilia, Community: daily_deviant, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Exhibitionism, Implied Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Stripper Charlie Weasley, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Charlie's not supposed to have sex with clients while on the clock. Luckily he's found a loophole.





	Put on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's October 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/731210.html): Dildos & Autagonistophilia: arousal from being on stage
> 
> Thanks to capitu & firethesound for the quick beta! <3

"Great job out there, Charlie," Fitch said, slapping Charlie on the back and likely getting a palmful of glitter for his trouble. Charlie grinned at him, his body suffuse with adrenaline and arousal. If somebody had told Charlie two years ago that he would dance half-naked on stage for money and _love_ it, he would have laughed in their face. Funny how things could change.

After the war, Charlie had been overcome with the need to move back to Great Britain to be there for his family. Fred's untimely death had driven home how important Charlie's family was to him, and he wasn't willing to miss out on the opportunity to be involved in their lives. He'd lost his chance with Fred, and Charlie didn't want to make that same mistake with the rest of his siblings. Dragons were too much a part of Charlie for him to give them up entirely, but luckily there was a small reserve in Wales—much closer to his family—that primarily worked with Common Welsh Greens. It was less than half the size of the Romanian Reserve, and they didn't have the funds to take on a full-time handler—which was why he'd gone to Romania in the first place—but they were able to offer him a part-time position, and Charlie had gladly taken it, figuring he'd work out the rest when he got there. 

He'd asked a few of the other part-time handlers on the reserve what they did to supplement their income, and when they'd told him about stripping at _The Twisted Wand_ , Charlie thought they were having him on, taking a laugh at the new bloke. Turned out they were deadly serious, and when Charlie found out how much they made per night in tips alone, Charlie got serious too.

Charlie had tagged along with his new mates and managed to secure himself a trial audition on one of the club's slower nights. He might have thought he'd be overcome with nerves, taking off his clothes in front of strangers, but it turned out once you'd faced down dragons, everything else seemed pretty tame in comparison. Charlie hadn't felt nervous, but it still surprised him how much he ended up loving it. There was something about being up there on the stage, his body on display and knowing that every patron in the club was watching him with eager, desperate eyes. It really turned him on, performing for all those anonymous witches and wizards. It got him hot, knowing that they all were looking at him, wishing for his attention. Apparently, his love of the spotlight came across in his performances, and the club was always jam-packed with men and women on the nights he headlined, all of them eager to fork over their hard-earned Galleons for a chance to see Charlie on stage—and maybe even get themselves a private show. 

"Got anything for me, Fitchy?" One of Fitch's many jobs at the club was to work as a go-between, lining up private shows for the performers while they were on-stage so they could get straight down to business.

"I do indeed. Some posh bloke's here for his birthday, and his friends have decided to surprise him with his own private dance. He's in room three."

"Does he know who's coming?" Charlie wasn't all that fond of surprise dances—too high a chance that the person in question had set their sights on another dancer instead of Charlie. It wasn't particularly fun trying to entertain somebody who'd been hoping for someone else.

"No, but trust me, he's keen. Couldn't take his bloody eyes off you."

Charlie flashed Fitch a grin. "Cheers, then." 

He gave himself a quick once-over to make sure everything was in place, and then made his way to room three. His eyes widened when he stepped inside and locked eyes with the man lounging on the loveseat in the middle of the room. Charlie lips spread into a slow grin.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. Now this _is_ a surprise."

Charlie had heard plenty over the years from his younger siblings to be aware of who Draco was, and the vast majority of what he'd heard had been _far_ from glowing praise. But things had changed after the war, and by most accounts—Ron and Ginny were staunch hold outs—Draco had been making strides to be a better person. His strongest advocate, most surprisingly, had actually been Bill. Bill had taken Draco on as an apprentice Curse-Breaker about a year ago now, much to everyone's surprise, and he'd been well impressed with Draco's skill and work-ethic. Charlie trusted his brother more than just about anybody else in the world, so when Bill said Draco was all right, Charlie took him at his word. He'd not yet had a chance to run into Bill's newest apprentice however, a fact Charlie was now sorely regretting. He had to admit, the boy looked _good_.

Draco was long and lean, on the thin side, but not unhealthily so; Charlie had always liked his men slender. His hair fell loose and soft around his face, a gentle contrast to the angular planes of his face. Charlie found himself strangely captivated by the lines of him, the sharp beauty of this fascinating boy. The thought of putting on a show for him made Charlie's dick twitch, and he licked his lips.

Draco's delicate skin flushed a pretty peony pink as he cleared his throat. "Hello," he said softly, a little stiff. "You're...Charlie, right? Bill's mentioned you."

"All good things I hope."

That pulled an amused grin from Draco, and Charlie smiled back at him in encouragement. "Anything but. Though I thought you worked with dragons…" He coughed, his flush growing darker. "Unless that was some sort of euphemism...?"

Charlie laughed, the sound louder than he'd intended in such close quarters. "Nah, I really do work with dragons." He winked at Draco. " _Real_ dragons. But it's only a part time gig. I do this to supplement."

"How...industrious of you."

"I try." Charlie shrugged. "The money's good, and I've got to tell you, there's nothing for the ego like stripping off in front of strangers and watching them pant for you like a Crup after a bone."

Draco's skin turned scarlet, and Charlie didn't miss the growing bulge in his trousers. Draco cleared his throat. "But I'm not a stranger."

"Does that bother you?" Charlie asked, stepping closer. He gave Draco his best smolder, and Draco swallowed heavily.

"Not really," Draco replied, his voice rough.

Charlie grinned. "Good. I hear it's your birthday, after all. Birthday boys should get what they want."

He took another step closer, until his knees brushed against Draco's. With a wave of his wand, the music currently wafting through the room changed into something a little slower, sexier. Charlie began to swing his hips as he ran a hand over his abs, pushing up his shirt.

Draco watched him with hungry, eager eyes, his breath quickening and his cock growing rock hard in his trousers as he leaned back to watch. Charlie's own cock was responding much the same. Performing, even for a single person, always got him going, and Draco was a particularly arousing audience. If Draco wasn't his customer, if they'd met at some sweaty nightclub instead of at work, there was no doubt in Charlie's mind that he'd be doing his level best to take Draco home with him. But this was his job, and Charlie wasn't on the pull—he _wasn't_ —so he focused instead on giving Draco the best damn lap dance of his life, only lingering a _little_ bit longer than he should as he rubbed up against him.

Halfway through their time together, and Draco already looked wrecked, his eyes glassy, skin flushed, and all the buttons of his shirt somehow undone. Draco's legs were spread wide, his thighs pulling at the seams of his trousers as his hips hitched up in time to Charlie's movements. Fuck, but Charlie could so perfectly imagine what it'd be like to fuck him just like this, to slide between his legs and shove his cock inside that tight little arse. Draco was practically gagging for it, a fact he confirmed only moments later.

"I want you to fuck me, Charlie. _Salazar_ , I want it so bad."

Charlie groaned. "Don't tempt me sweetheart," Charlie said, brushing his hand teasingly over Draco's bulge. "I'm on the clock right now, and fucking paying customers is the fastest way to get fired in a strip club."

Draco whined as he thrust his hips against Charlie's hand, looking wildly desperate and so fucking hot Charlie was tempted to say _fuck it_ to his job before he fucked _Draco_ through the floorboards. But finding another gig that paid as well as this one would be practically impossible, and, as Charlie watched Draco twitch and shiver beneath him, he thought he just might have a solution that would allow him to have his cake and eat it too.

"You know," Charlie said, dropping his voice low. Draco shivered and dragged his gaze away from Charlie's groin to look into his eyes. "Just because I can't touch you, that doesn't mean I can't watch you touch yourself. Maybe it's your turn to put on a little show for _me_."

Draco swallowed. His pupils expanded as he licked his lips. "What did you have in mind?"

Charlie glanced around the room, grabbing a hot pink feather boa from a stand in the corner. With a twist of his wrist, he transfigured the gaudy boa into something a little smaller, a little firmer. Once he was satisfied with his work, he presented the dildo to Draco, who eyed the lurid pink object with a hunger that went straight to Charlie's groin.

Draco took it from Charlie, wrapping his hands suggestively around the shaft as he met Charlie's gaze. "And what would you like me to do with this?" he asked, fluttering his lashes innocently, a teasing slant to his pretty mouth. Charlie grinned.

"Well...I was thinking you could fuck yourself with it. Seeing as how desperate you were for me to fuck you just a minute ago, I figured this could be the next best thing. Let me watch you fuck yourself on that dildo while you pretend it's my dick you're riding."

Draco's breath hitched, and he tossed the dildo down on the loveseat next to him, before standing abruptly. For a moment, Charlie was worried he might have overstepped, but Draco just gave him an intensely hot look as he began to quickly disrobe. Charlie leaned back against the wall as miles of creamy skin were revealed, and he clenched his hands into fists as the urge to touch reached a fever pitch. When Draco turned around and bent over to 'take off his socks' Charlie nearly lost it. Draco's arse was just about as perfect as an arse could get, and Charlie wanted nothing more than to grab a cheek in each hand and squeeze, massaging and kneading the flesh until he finally pulled those globes apart to reveal Draco's tight little hole.

"How do you want me?" Draco asked as he stood back up. He looked at Charlie over one shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded and smokey grey. 

Where Charlie wanted Draco was in his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock, but that option wasn't on the table. "Climb up on the loveseat and open yourself up," Charlie instructed instead, a primal satisfaction rumbling through him when Draco obeyed his command. 

Draco gracefully kneeled up on the dark red cushion, his back towards Charlie as he conjured up a palmful of lube. Bracing an arm on the back of the loveseat, he leaned forward, exposing his arse as he began to circle his rim with a slick finger.

"That's it," Charlie breathed, giving his dick a quick squeeze while Draco slid two fingers inside his arse straight to the knuckle. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Draco looked back at him over his shoulder, his expression amused even as his eyes glazed over with lust. "Fingered myself in front of a stripper? No, can't say that I have."

Charlie snorted. "Such a little brat. I should take you over my knee."

Sharp, white teeth ran over Draco's full bottom lip, his gaze darkening. "Too bad you can't touch me," he replied roughly. 

Charlie growled. Too fucking bad indeed. "I think you're prepared enough. I want to see you fuck yourself now."

Charlie saw the edge of a smile cross Draco's lips as he turned to grab the sex toy from the cushion. He conjured up some more lube, coating the fake cock before reaching around and running the tip along his crease. 

"Tell me, Charlie," Draco said on a moan as he began to ease the toy inside. "Since I'm supposed to be pretending this is you and all, is this an...accurate representation? Maybe you should show me so I can compare."

Charlie swallowed heavily, his gaze stuck on Draco's rim as it stretched wide around the lurid pink cock. "I think you've got your hands full enough as it is, sweetheart. Why don't you just focus on giving yourself a proper dicking."

" _Oh_ ," Draco gasped as he shoved the dildo in deep. "I hardly think it's a proper dicking without a _proper_ dick. Why don't you come here and take over, show me what I'm missing?"

Fuck, but Charlie wanted to. He wanted it more desperately than he'd wanted anything in a long damn time. But he liked his job, and he was good at it, and as bloody hot as Draco Malfoy looked right now, Charlie wasn't about to risk what he had here for a fuck—not even as spectacular a one as Draco promised to be. 

"You know I can't do that, Draco," Charlie chastised softly. "Although…" He paused, an idea coming to him. "I do know of a spell that could free up your hands for you. It'll almost be like I'm the one behind you, thrusting into you over and over again."

Draco's entire body shuddered, his rim clenching down around hot pink plastic. "All right, then," he said breathlessly. "Do your worst."

Charlie stepped closer, fighting every instinct he had that was screaming at him to reach out and touch. The closer he got, the more accurate the aim of his spell would be, but it was hell on his restraint. As quickly as he could, he withdrew his wand and shot a spell at the base of the dildo, one he'd learned back in his early clubbing days that had come in handy a number of times since. Satisfied it had taken, he pressed back until he hit the wall, not confident enough in his self-control to let himself remain so close to Draco's naked body.

Draco wriggled impatiently and half-turned to glare at Charlie. "I don't think it worked, it's not doing—"

He broke off and moaned, his eyes rolling back as Charlie flicked his wrist and activated the connection between his wand and the dildo, the one that would allow him to control how fast and how hard it thrust into Draco's arse. 

"How's that?" Charlie murmured lowly. "Is it good for you, Draco?"

"Fuck," Draco groaned. "So good." He had one had braced against the back of the loveseat while another trailed down his chest to wrap around his dripping prick. Charlie picked up the paced, rotating his wrist until he found the angle that made Draco's toes curl and his back arch while his fist moved furiously over his dick. Charlie's own cock ached with arousal, but he ignored his need, focusing intently on Draco: on the way his arse took the dildo so beautifully, on the rosy flush spread across his skin, on the sweet little noises he made as he chased his release.

"Come on, Draco," Charlie encouraged. "Your time's almost over. My boss and your friends are going to start wondering what's going on if we don't finish up. It's time for you to come for me."

As if he were just waiting for Charlie's permission (and wasn't that a delicious thought) Draco came only moments later, his release streaking the dark red cushions. Charlie doubted it was the first time the poor loveseat had suffered such indignities.

"What about you?" Draco asked a few moments later, after he'd cleaned off himself and the loveseat. He was still naked, showing not a hint of shyness about his blatant nudity. Charlie had been with a lot of people whose inhibitions seemed to turn right back on the moment they'd come, but it appeared Draco was just as shameless after his orgasm as before it. Charlie liked it, liked Draco's confidence and the way he went after what he wanted. His seriously fantastic arse didn't hurt matters either.

"What about me?" Charlie finally replied after a long pause spent admiring the jut of Draco's hipbones and the lickable peaks of his dusky nipples.

Draco's smile was far too smug as he looked pointedly at Charlie's crotch. He wet his lips. "Aren't you going to come?"

Charlie's cock was very much on board with that plan, but part of the no-sex rule included not coming for the clients. Draco coming for _him_ was a loophole Charlie had no problems exploiting, but the monitoring spells would definitely pick up if he returned the favour.

"Sadly, no," Charlie replied. Draco frowned in disappointment as he tugged on his clothing.

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Draco asked, giving Charlie his best beseeching look as he stepped a bit closer. Charlie swallowed heavily, his gaze tracing the soft curves of Draco's lips. 

"If you really want to see me come, then it's going to have to be when I'm off the clock," he murmured, his voice thick with suppressed desire.

"All right," Draco breathed. "So what time are you off tonight?"

"Two AM." Charlie grinned. "Meet me outside the club?"

Draco nodded, and returned Charlie's smile. "I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
